


En attendant la suite : noël dans les Hautes Blanches

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [17]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Cahir a dû quitter Tileh Agrevina avant noël. Melgar a décidé de lui amener son cadeau.





	En attendant la suite : noël dans les Hautes Blanches

\- Melgar, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
\- Ho ho ho, joyeux noël.  
  
Cahir fut décontenancé. Certes il avait intégré les codes de noël avec le temps qu'il avait passé à Tileh Agrevina, mais entendre la sentence rituelle venant de la mine austère et figée de son tuteur était fortement perturbant. Habituellement il trouvait un paquet au pied de son lit, quelques marrons en plus avec la viande du dîner et c'est tout.  
  
\- Euh, joyeux noël aussi. Je suppose que Nelgoth est également venu passer les fêtes avec sa fille, mais qu'est-ce que Ghent fait ici au lieu de squatter la cheminée de ses parents ?  
  
\- Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de te porter mes vœux également. Je n'ai pas confiance en la poste et d'ailleurs on a trouvé un postier mort avec son courrier non délivré en chemin. Et puis je n'allais pas laisser Melgar faire tout ce trajet sans escorte.  
  
\- Et tu as renforcé l'escorte avec un moribond ?  
  
\- Eh oh, je suis juste salement estropié. Et en protégeant farouchement tes amis qui plus est !  
  
\- En ce cas, joyeux noël à toi aussi. Et maintenant, si les lutins de noël veulent bien me suivre, je vais vous guider jusqu'à ma cheminée. J'espère que vous avez correctement garé vos rennes aux premières huttes.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
